Gimbals are pivoting supports that allow an object to rotate about an axis. A series of gimbals may be used to support an object in rotation about more than one axis. For example, a two-axis gimbal allows an object to rotate independently about each of the two axes. Gimbals may include a powered means, such as an electric motor, for changing the position of an object about an axis. A two-axis gimbal may include two motors, one each for changing the position, or the direction at which the object is pointed, about each of the axes.
Gimbals are used in a variety of applications from aerospace to professional and consumer electronics. However, there remains a need for improvements in known powered gimbal devices and methods to allow gimbals to be used in even more diverse and advanced applications.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.